Shadows of the Valley
by speedofsound60
Summary: Yukimura can't sleep during storms. Something about thunder just puts him on edge. Instead, the samurai finds a way to pass the time with his long-time companion. Yukimura x Saizo. Rated M for mature adult content.


**Title: Shadows of the Valley**

* * *

 **Summary:** Yukimura can't sleep during storms. Something about thunder just puts him on edge. Instead, the samurai finds a way to pass the time with his long-time companion. Yukimura x Saizo. Rated M for mature adult content **.**

 **Author's Note:** Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters and am making no profit from this story. XD Also, please be warned, if you are offended in any way whatsoever by M/M, yaoi/BL sexual interactions, you should read no further. This is one of my very early fanfics, so I recognize that it is wildly mediocre. Also, please forgive any grammatical errors - I didn't have a beta, and didn't feel much like re-writing this since I figured this fandom has probably fizzled out long ago… ^^; lol

* * *

It was a long day. First there was the battle with yet another of the Juunishinshou, and then he had to pick up the pieces of himself after practically getting shot to death with those damn arrows. Yes, the day had gone on long enough for Yukimura. The group had happened upon an old abandoned warrior clan camp and decided that it would be a perfect place to spend the night, especially considering the storm that was fast approaching. An evening chill had cooled the hot afternoon air, and the winds were picking up. Darkening clouds threatened the sky and the sound of thunder could be heard rolling across the hills in the distance.

Most of the group had decided to leave the campfire and retire. Yukimura was luckily able to call the only single room cabin, and the rest of his travel companions let him take it without much debate considering all he had been through that afternoon. He did not want nor ask for their pity; however, if they were so willing to let him take the room, then he certainly wasn't going to complain about it. The room was small and absent of everything besides a simple bed with a straw mattress in the corner. Still, it was a lot better than his usual accommodations which typically consisted of nothing more than a blanket and whatever soft patch of grass he could find.

The black-haired warrior carefully removed his clothing, so as to not disturb the bandages he had placed over the wounds on his shoulders. They were already beginning to heal, and he was sure that in a few days he would be completely recovered and back to his old self.

The rain began just as he lay down and Yukimura secretly thanked the gods for the shelter they had found. Although he had a hell of a day, sleep would not come easy tonight. There was just something about thunderstorms that made the warrior uneasy. The samurai pulled the blanket over himself and tried not to focus on the howling wind.

* * *

The rain was fiercely beating down as Saizo made his way hastily through the night. This part of the forest was difficult enough to navigate during the day. But with the combination of darkness, heavy rain, and high winds that this storm was delivering, Saizo's usual super-keen senses were falling short.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of trudging through the forest, Saizo came across a clearing. It appeared to be an old camp with a couple of run-down cabins. However, to the cold, shivering man it might as well have been a castle. Thankful to find a place to shelter himself from the storm, he made his way across the clearing and noticed some smoldering embers in the campfire. He then realized that maybe his master had taken shelter here for the night. Or at least, he detected that Yukimura was close.

For unknown reasons, earlier that day he sensed that something terrible had happened to his master. That was why he decided in a hurry, regardless of the weather, to return to the forest and find the group. They had only been apart for a few days, but Saizo was missing Yukimura something awful, particularly after sensing that something bad may have happened. He was worried, and needed to see his master to make sure he was alright.

Silently, Saizo crept along the wooden stairs of the first cabin and peered into the window. As soon as he saw the yellow coat folded in a neat pile at the foot of the bed, he sighed a breath of relief. Sitting on the stairs, the shivering man sheltered himself as best he could from the rain and took comfort in knowing his master was close by.

* * *

Yukimura tossed and turned atop his straw mattress, cursing the Juunishinshou every time his bandages hitched in the blanket. Eventually, he decided to forego the bandages and ripped them from his skin. As he felt the healing wounds, he couldn't help but wonder if the fight earlier that afternoon would have gone differently had Saizo been with them. His loyal servant had followed him for years now, and Saizo had been a very good friend. He was always so diligent in making sure Yukimura was okay and that all of their traveling needs were taken care of. Sometimes Yukimura wondered where he would be without him. Saizo had become someone that Yukimura could depend upon and he had grown to care deeply for the man. He easily could tell that Saizo was more than fond of him. Yes, Yukimura knew that Saizo held feelings within his heart that were more than just friendship. Of course, in order to defend someone with your life without even thinking, you have to love that person…

The sound of something shifting outside the cabin instantly brought Yukimura back to reality. His eyes widened and his ears strained to hear over the sound of the wind and rain. Someone, or something, was just outside. 'Could the Juunishinshou have returned for another lesson?' he wondered. The samurai carefully got out of bed and grabbed his sword. Unsheathing the gleaming metal silently as he crept toward the door, he was certain he would catch the intruder by surprise.

Suddenly, he slammed the door open and instantaneously drew back his sword, ready to pierce the dark shape huddled below him.

"Lord Yukimura!" cried Saizo in a state of shock as he looked up at his master who was about to slay him.

"Saizo?" the samurai exclaimed with surprise. The fierce look of battle in his eyes was quickly replaced by soft, blue calmness. He returned his sword to its sheath. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Yukimura with a smile.

"Well, I…" Saizo felt heat rush across his cheeks as he glanced over Yukimura standing before him in the rain wearing nothing but his undergarments. 'Better just get out with it,' Saizo thought with embarrassment and propped himself up into a kneeling position before his superior. "Lord Yukimura, I… I had a bad feeling and decided to return at once to make sure you were safe."

Yukimura gave a quiet chuckle. "Well, that was good of you Saizo. But as you can see, I am fine." He paused and looked down at the fresh scars. "Well, it's just a few scratches, nothing to worry about!" said the man modestly.

"It seems that the one who we should be worried about is you, Saizo. Just look at yourself, out here in the rain practically freezing half to death. Come inside," Yukimura commanded, extending a hand to his comrade.

"If you so wish, my Lord," replied Saizo, taking the hand thankfully and following Yukimura into the cabin.

Once they were inside, Yukimura turned to face Saizo. "You are soaking. You need to get out of those clothes before you catch a cold," he said with concern.

"I am fine, my Lord. Please return to your bed and pretend as if I am not here." There was no way Saizo could take off his clothes with his master dressed like. The larger man knew his boundaries and that he was unable to completely trust himself around a half-naked Yukimura.

"Come now, Saizo. You can't possibly fool me into thinking that you are comfortable in these soaking wet clothes! You are even shivering!" Yukimura leaned forward and reached up to pull away Saizo's blue bandana. A strand of wet hair fell across Saizo's face and Yukimura gently swept it away.

"Lord Yukim…" Saizo's words were lost in the back of his throat as Yukimura's hands slipped around his neck and unclasped his black shoulder wrap. The wet garment fell to the floor between them and Saizo was momentarily lost in Yukimura's eyes. At first, Saizo thought he imagined it. God knows, he had been wishing for some sort of acknowledgement... recognition... something, from the master he adored so much. But then, there was something unmistakable in those blue eyes. Could it be anything more than just concern for him catching a cold?

"Saizo," whispered Yukimura again, "why don't you get out of these wet clothes?"

Saizo's heart practically skipped a beat at the question, which sounded more like an invitation. "Uhhh… Yes, my Lord," replied Saizo obediently. His body was still shivering, although now it seemed to be more from nervousness than anything else.

Saizo cautiously undid his shirt and peeled the ice-cold fabric away from his skin. As he untied his pants, Saizo's cheeks flushed pink from the intensity of Yukimura's stare. He let his pants fall to the floor, finding himself completely exposed in front of his almost-naked master. He was certain his cheeks must be redder than Kyo's eyes.

'Such a strong body,' Yukimura thought as Saizo stood naked before him. The man was quite a fine specimen.

"You know Saizo, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," Yukimura said with a smile as he reached out and caressed Saizo's cheek. Saizo secretly shrank away from the intimate contact, not because he didn't want it, but because he was afraid that his body would betray him at the warmth of the touch.

"I, I… I'm sorry, my Lord," Saizo stammered awkwardly. He could already feel the erection growing between his legs.

"So cute. Don't be sorry, Saizo." Their bodies were standing so close that Saizo could feel Yukimura's breath on his neck. "It's alright," said the samurai softly as he leaned into the larger man, pulling him into a kiss. Their lips met, sweet and tender at first, and then more demanding. Saizo parted his lips to allow his master's tongue to slip past and run across his own. Saizo felt electricity spread over every inch of his body and he raised his hands around Yukimura's waist to pull his master's body against him. Lord knows he had fantasized a thousand times over what it would be like to kiss Yukimura, but nothing could have prepared him for this. His master's mouth was so warm and sweet; it was like every second their lips were in contact he spiraled further from control. His knees were threatening to fail him and his body burned with desire to feel those soft lips and that tongue all over him.

Yukimura could feel Saizo's full length pressing against him as he broke away from the kiss to run his fingertips along the broad shoulders and chest of his comrade. Saizo's skin was still damp and felt cool to the touch. Yukimura could feel the tensed muscles beneath Saizo's skin. Yukimura rested his head on Saizo's shoulder and licked teasing kisses along the man's collarbone as his fingers plucked at the nipple they had discovered.

It was evident from Saizo's heavy breathing that the man didn't want Yukimura to stop. Feeding him more, the samurai used his second hand to grasp and stroke slowly at Saizo's erection. The sensation was almost sensory overload for Saizo, who was certain he was going to cum at any moment if his Lord didn't stop.

"Lord Yukimura…" Saizo managed to get out, but it sounded more like a plea than the warning for which he had intended. The samurai hesitated for a moment but finally released his grip. Judging from the slight grin on Yukimura's face, it seemed to Saizo that his master was enjoying torturing him in this manner. Regardless, Saizo was not about to complain. After all, he had only ever dreamed of being this close to his master.

Once Yukimura had taken his hand away, Saizo breathed a sigh of relief, and frustration. Sensing the man's disappointment, Yukimura led his companion to the edge of the bed and sat down. He took Saizo's hand, placed it suggestively at the waistband of his undergarments, and waited devilishly to see how Saizo would react. Interpreting the gesture as consent, Saizo willingly slipped the shorts down to fully expose his superior, who was by now just as hard as he was. Saizo carefully ran his hands along Yukimura's pale, smooth skin. His hands paused at the samurai's stomach, as if requiring special permission before continuing.

Looking up at him with darker-than-usual eyes, Yukimura gave a subtle nod and Saizo's hands fell over his master's erection. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he stretched back the delicate foreskin and began to stroke the man's cock. Saizo leaned over and allowed his mouth to accompany his ministrations, causing Yukimura to collapse with a moan. Reveling in his master's fragrance and taste, Saizo sucked Yukimura deeper into his mouth and caressed his balls, pulling on them ever so gently.

Yukimura was almost drowning in the sensations that were so willingly being provided to him by his comrade. It almost made him wonder why he had not thought of doing this sooner. As Saizo picked up the pace, the samurai found himself no longer in control. His body squirmed underneath Saizo's steady motions, and he ran his fingers impatiently through Saizo's wet hair. The normally stoic samurai cried Saizo's name aloud and grasped helplessly at the dark tresses as he reached his peak. His new lover, enjoying the bittersweet taste, was diligent in swallowing all of his master's cum. Not a drop was wasted.

Saizo's cock had grown so hard it was almost agonizing. He sat back up and admired his master's panting body. This was dangerous. He was overwhelmed with the urge to take Yukimura, right here, right now.

"Why Saizo, that looks quite painful," Yukimura said as he leaned up on one elbow and gestured to the man's erection.

"Lord Yukimura, may I… I mean, can we…" For the millionth time tonight, Saizo felt an embarrassing flush spread across his cheeks at Yukimura's chuckle. But he didn't care. Never had he wanted something so much.

The samurai grabbed Saizo by the shoulders and pulled him on top of him on the bed. Saizo's cock pressed eagerly against the inside of his master's thigh.

"Was this what you wanted, Saizo?" Before receiving an answer, Yukimura raised one of his legs and wrapped it seductively around Saizo's back. He grabbed the man's hand and led Saizo's fingers to his entrance. Barely comprehending what was happening, Saizo stroked between Yukimura's cheeks, probing gently and slipping a finger inside.

"Mmmm," Yukimura moaned into Saizo's neck as the man slowly rubbed the walls of his passage. The muscles loosened and allowed Saizo to slip a second finger in. With every stroke, his master whimpered and gripped tighter at his shoulders. Before long, Yukimura was practically riding Saizo's hand.

Judging that Yukimura was ready, Saizo removed his fingers. Saizo quickly replaced them with the head of his cock and slid between the tender flesh of the samurai's entrance.

"Ahhhh" Yukimura cried out as the head of Saizo's cock pressed slowly into him.

"My Lord… are… you okay?" breathed Saizo with concern. Instead of answering the man, Yukimura grabbed his ass and forced Saizo's full length into him in one single thrust. Gasping in both pain and pleasure, Yukimura pulled Saizo's mouth down over his own. The two shared a violent, hungry kiss and Saizo began to thrust slowly into his partner. It was a struggle for the larger man to maintain control as Yukimura's ring of muscles sucked him in deep.

"More," commanded the samurai with freshly bruised lips. Eager to comply with his master's request, Saizo pinned Yukimura's wrists against the straw mattress and pounded into him, unleashing years of pent-up sexual frustration. Yukimura gasped for air and the erotic, squelching sound from his abused asshole was enough to bring Saizo close to his limit.

With the threat of ecstasy about to overcome him, Saizo asked between breaths, "Master, what… do you want me to do?"

'How cute, always so considerate, even at times like this,' mused the samurai. "Don't hold back," urged Yukimura, wrapping his legs behind Saizo's back and meeting each one of Saizo's thrusts with equal force.

No longer able to resist the intense pleasure, Saizo gave in as burning heat swept over him. He exploded, spilling his seed deep within Yukimura and collapsing with fatigue onto his lover.

Yukimura could feel the semen gushing inside of him and he had never felt as close with anyone as he did with Saizo at this very moment. 'God, why is it that I've never let him do this before?' thought the exhausted samurai as he lay partially wrapped in Saizo's arms. Yes, his faithful companion was much better in bed than he had ever expected. And there was something about this that just felt right. The connection between the two had finally come full circle.

The samurai ran his fingers absentmindedly along the strong arm that was draped across his chest. "Saizo?"

"Yes, my Lord?" asked Saizo.

"Do you think you could call me Yukimura from now on?"

The question made Saizo smile against Yukimura's shoulder. "Yes, my Lord… I mean, Yukimura." Although, it was different to call his master by name, Saizo was sure that he could get used to it.

Yukimura noticed the storm outside had finally let up. He then concluded that this had been a more than satisfactory way to pass the time. He grinned to himself. Looking down at his sleepy companion, he was sure that Saizo was certainly not going to complain.

*THE END*


End file.
